Uma voz no vento
by Yasmin Kamiya
Summary: Songfic sobre a despedida de Kenshin no final da Saga de Tókio. “É difícil dizer adeus quando queremos ficar. É difícil sorrir, quando queremos chorar. Mas ainda é mais difícil esquecer quando queremos amar…” K


**Disclaimer:** Pelas próprias palavras de Kenshin, eu me exprimo: "Sesha wa rurouni. Matta nagareru de gozaru..." Himura Kenshin é um vagabundo e o seu presente pertence-lhe exclusivamente... mas o seu futuro está nas mãos da Kaoru... eu não tenho nada a haver com isso... A maravilhosa música que acompanha este fic pertence a Leila Pinheiro e chama-se "uma voz no vento".

**Aviso:** Spoilers da manga e da anime.

**Uma voz no vento...**

Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que te vi...

_Uma voz no vento_

Uma pura coincidência eu encontrar-me a passar pelas ruas vazias de Tóquio nessa noite. Habitualmente, fujo das grandes cidades, mas não daquela vez...

Chamem-lhe destino, coincidência, não sei...

Eu estava distraído, a remoer os meus problemas, as minhas dúvidas, a minha culpa... por isso, não te senti a aproximares-te...

Foi com grande surpresa que ouvi gritar nas minhas costas o nome que há tanto tempo deixei para trás...

"Hitokiri Battousai!"

Eu virei-me, tomando já o controlo da situação. Mas que controlo posso eu ter, quando quem me desafia, é uma jovem rapariga...

_Chama azul do dia_

Encoberta pelo nevoeiro, ela buscava na noite uma forma de honrar a sua vida. Vi nos seus olhos a sua força e convicção, a firmeza daqueles que lutam por algo superior a eles próprios. Admirei-me por encontrar alguém assim, que arrisca a sua vida por ideais...

Eu também fui assim... um idealista... Mas a triste realidade com que me deparei, roubou-me a vontade de sonhar...

"Finalmente encontrei-te" disseste "os teus dois meses sangrentos nas ruas de Tóquio, irão acabar esta noite."

Lembro-me que na altura pensei "mas de que é que ela está a falar?"

Só depois percebi-me que alguém estava a usar o meu nome, esse nome que tanto terror inflige... não podia permitir que isso continuasse...

Por isso fui atrás de Goeh, que tão estupidamente desonrava o meu nome com assassínios de rua. Para bem da população de Tóquio...

E por ti... pois sabia que nada te faria parar... li isso nos teus olhos quando te conheci...

_Doce perfume,_

Mas a tua bondade, dando-me um tecto, comida e mais que isso, um lar, tocou-me mais que qualquer outra coisa...

_Canção_

O tempo acabou por revelar o meu erro... apesar de tudo o que eu faça, o passado sempre me perseguirá, sempre voltará para me atormentar...

_Uma voz no tempo_

Apesar da paz que encontrei ao teu lado...

Os fantasmas do meu passado ainda me perseguem...

Como o Jine-eh...

Nunca me esquecerei da culpa que senti quando ele te raptou, te levou dos meus braços, mesmo por baixo do meu nariz...

Nunca me senti tão mal, tão impotente perante algo...

Só havia uma decisão a tomar...

"Eu não desejava dar-te esse prazer... mas para proteger a Kaoru-dono eu irei-me tornar, uma vez mais, o Hitokiri Battousai..."

Eu ergui a minha espada!

A lâmina cintilava com a luz da lua...

Ele estava no chão, à minha mercê...

Mas...

"Ken . . . shin . . . _Kenshin!!!_ NÃOOOOO!!!!"

_Resiste na noite_

A tua voz fez-me voltar ao presente, fez-me perceber o acto barbárico que eu estava prestes a cometer...

Fui um fraco nessa altura, incapaz de me controlar, libertei a raiva que com tanto cuidado tenho tentado suprimir ao longo destes anos...

Eu estive tão perto de quebrar os votos que fiz há dez longos anos atrás...

"Por favor, não voltes a ser o Hitokiri... e a usar uma espada para matar!" tu inocentemente pediste-me...

Eu vi-te a perder o balanço enquanto continuavas a implorar "Não..."

Eu utilizei a minha velocidade de Deus e segurei-te nos meus braços, antes que atingisses o chão...

Como eu lamentei essas lágrimas que derramaste...

_e as lágrimas fogem de ti_

Será que me irás compreender Kaoru? Será que compreendes o que eu senti nesta situação?

Usarem-te para me magoar... nunca me perdoarei por não ter impedido isso... nunca mais voltará a acontecer, Kaoru...

Por isso tomei esta resolução...

Por mais difícil que seja...

_Uma voz no vento_

A noite está escura, tão escura quanto a minha alma...

Percorro este caminho como tenho feito ao longo destes felizes meses contigo... mas será a última vez que o faço...

No meio da escuridão que me rodeia, sinto a tua presença... o que me reconforta, mas de certa forma acentua a amargura que carrego no meu peito...

_Uma voz me chama_

Sei que será difícil, para ambos...

Eu observo-te, a tua face pálida, iluminada pela ténue luz da lua e pelo suave e encantador brilho dos pirilampos...

Não posso duvidar, não agora. A minha resolução está tomada.

Avanço na tua direcção. O som dos meus passos alerta-te da minha presença.

Tu viras-te, recebendo-me com um sorriso luminoso, do fundo da tua alma.

"Kenshin!"

_Brisa de amor, doce coração_

O teu sorriso desaparece, enquanto olhas para a minha expressão, que deve de certa forma reflectir a tristeza que carrego na alma...

_Uma voz no tempo_

"O Governador Okubo foi morto esta manhã." Eu acabo por dizer, mantendo a minha voz inexpressiva.

Tu vacilaste...

"Sim, eu sei... eu vi a noticia..." disseste, reticente.

Preciso de te explicar a razão disto Kaoru, preciso que tu percebas...

Mas não consigo ir directo ao assunto...

"O verdadeiro assassino foi um dos seguidores do Shishio." A voz custava a sair-me "Eu não posso deixar o Shishio sozinho depois disto."

Eu olhei-te nos olhos.

"Eu vou para Quioto."

Os teus lindos olhos azuis, aumentaram, de surpresa. Tu desviaste o olhar...

"Quioto..."

_Carinho na alma_

"Vais... vais assassinar o Shishio Makoto?" conseguiste por fim proferir a frase, as palavras ferindo-nos a ambos...

Eu tentei ser sincero e respondi-te com algo no qual procuro apoiar-me verdadeiramente, em que procuro desesperadamente acreditar...

"Não..." mas a dúvida persistia. Abri-te o meu coração "Mas eu não tenho a certeza. Durante estes dez anos eu pensei que tinha afastado o Hitokiri da minha vida. Mas quando eu defrontei o Saitoh, eu percebi que estava errado, que o Hitokiri ainda vivia dentro de mim... no fundo, eu ainda não mudei. A loucura do Hitokiri ainda reside no meu coração."

Tu agarraste desesperadamente nos meus ombros, procurando dar ênfase às tuas razões, tentando fazer-me mudar de ideias.

"Mas tu voltaste! Não importa quão perto tu estiveste de retornar a ser o Battousai, tu continuaste a ser o Kenshin! Um rurouni que não mata!"

_E as lágrimas fogem de ti_ Como eu queria acreditar em ti... 

Como eu precisava de acreditar em ti...

"Não... com o Jin-eh eu recorri à força do Battousai para te salvar, por isso a tua voz conseguiu trazer-me de volta. Mas com o Saitoh eu libertei o Battousai apenas pelo prazer de lutar... Por isso a tua voz não me conseguia alcançar, nada me podia parar. A diferença é crucial!"

_Se quem chegou partiu_

E assim acabam os meus sonhos de uma vida normal... Mais uma vez a realidade impõe-se sobre a ilusão... Novamente só me restam sonhos dilacerados...

Aqueles tempos vão começar outra vez...

Mas sinto que te devo uma justificação, por tudo o que passamos juntos...

"Quando eu te conheci pela primeira vez... apesar de saberes que eu era o Hitokiri Battousai, tu impediste-me de partir com a tua bondade. "Eu não me importo com o teu passado" disseste, e eu senti-me feliz, porque não acreditava que houvesse pessoas que pudessem confiar em mim, dessa forma..."

"Tu..."

"Mas para o governo e para o Shishio e os seus seguidores, para toda a gente que têm ressentimentos para com o Hitokiri Battousai, o Battousai é tudo o que eu sou."

_Se quem virá já foi_

Não posso aguentar mais... Quem me dera não ter de te dar esta noticia, assim, desalmadamente... Se eu pudesse ficar aqui contigo...

Mas tenho de partir, tenho de ser verdadeiro comigo mesmo...

Preciso de descobrir quem realmente sou... preciso de encontrar a minha resposta, aquela que busco incessantemente há tanto tempo...

Quem me dera poder prometer-te que voltarei... mas isso depende da resposta que eu encontrar...

Mas do fundo do meu coração, sei que irás esperar por mim...

Não faças isso Kaoru, eu não mereço...

_Só pra quem fica os dias são todos iguais_

Eu devo partir, agora, antes que seja tarde demais...

Mas os teus olhos imploram-me que fique, pedem-me algo que eu não te posso dar...

Eu não te devo dar esperanças...

_Mil sonhos pra enterrar_

Tu trincaste o lábio inferior, numa tentativa vã de segurar as lágrimas que ameaçam cair...

Não aguento ver-te chorar...

_Ventos e vendavais_

Eu não consegui aguentar mais, é mais forte do que eu... preciso de te consolar...

Eu abracei-te...

_Corpo e alma acertam-se,_

Envolvi-te nos meus braços, senti o teu corpo junto do meu, demasiado fraco para responder...

Estavas tão frágil entre o meu abraço...

_e os anos pesam demais_

Perdoa-me Kaoru, nunca desejei que isto acabasse assim, desta maneira...

Mas o meu passado foi demasiado tenebroso para poder ser afastado...

Enquanto houver pessoas que se lembrem do Hitokiri Battousai, o meu passado irá perseguir-me... e eu não posso permitir que tu também sejas lesada por isso...

Por fim consegui murmurar ao teu ouvido

"Obrigada Kaoru, por tudo o que fizeste por mim... e adeus. Eu sou um rurouni. Eu irei vaguear novamente."

_no coração_

Partiu-me o coração fazer isto, mas libertei-te do meu abraço... Deixei-te escorregar dos meus braços... Perdi o calor do teu corpo...

E...

Nunca uma acção me custou tanto...

Quanto abandonar-te ali ao pé do rio...

Mas tinha de o fazer...

Virei-te as costas, e desapareci na escuridão da noite, sem nunca olhar para trás...

_Uma voz no vento_

_Chama azul do dia_

_Doce perfume, canção_

_Uma voz no tempo_

_Resiste na noite_

_E as lágrimas fogem de ti_

_Uma voz no vento_

_Uma voz me chama_

_Brisa de amor, doce coração_

_Uma voz no tempo_

_Carinho na alma_

"Ken... shin..." Eu ouvi-te gritar o meu nome entre as lágrimas...

_E as lágrimas fogem de ti_

Também ouvi o som do teu corpo paralisado a cair ao chão...

Mas não posso voltar...

Se eu voltar atrás para te consolar, não conseguirei partir novamente... abandonar-te novamente... fazer-te passar outra vez por isto... nem a mim...

Será que percebes os meus motivos?

_E lágrimas fogem de mim_

Espero que sim...

Por mais que me custe partir-te assim tão precocemente o coração, tenho de partir...

Nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer que te amava...

Guardarei este sentimento comigo para o resto da minha vida...

_E um rio se forma de nós..._

**-----------Owari-------------------**


End file.
